Chapter 462
Battlefield is the 462nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Alvarez Empire's vanguard vanquished with the defeat of Ajeel and Brandish captured, Fairy Tail begin to plan their next move. Having obtained aid from the other Guilds in Fiore, they decide to assist their allies hold back the armies on the northern and southern fronts while the top four Wizard Saints defend the eastern side. Suddenly, the Magic Radar locates Natsu, who is heading by his lonesome to challenge the entire western army led by Zeref himself. Summary A new day dawns as Fairy Tail begin to devise a strategy to face the Empire's main forces alongside Fiore's Mage Guilds. Mavis expresses her sadness at having involved others in Fairy Tail's war, but is brought back to reality by Laxus, who states that this outcome was inevitable as their entire continent was involved in the war. As they ascertain their allies' positions, down in the Guild's dungeon, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba keep watch over Brandish, whose powers are kept in check by a pair of Magic Sealing Stones cuffs. The two begin to drool over her scanty attire and start imagining perverted scenarios, only to be brought to their senses by Lucy. The female tries to coax information about her mother from the captive, but fails, Cana simply telling her to not waste her time. Simultaneously, outside the guild, Marin Hollow gleefully plans to set his leader free. Zeref's army lays camp to the west of Magnolia. Invel announces that Ajeel and Brandish have fallen, causing Yajeel to mourn his grandson's death. But the elderly minister is reassured by Zeref that neither Shields of Spriggan is dead, stating that Fairy Tail's merciful nature is their weakness. In the Fairy Tail Guild building, Warren informs everybody about the fall of the country of Bosco. He then reports news of their allies' movements, with Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus heading to intercept the northern army and Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel teaming up to liberate the port of Hargeon from the enemy to the south. Mavis immediately orders the Strauss siblings, Gajeel, Panther Lily and Levy to support Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus, while Gray, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Natsu and Juvia are to reinforce their comrades to the south. However, they notice that Natsu is absent and Erza immediately decides to take his place. Cana and Lucy are commanded to help Macao and Wakaba guard Brandish. Mavis then reveals that the eastern front will be defended by their most powerful team, the strongest four of the Ten Wizard Saints. At that moment, Warren is able to track down Natsu's position on his radar, the tracker indicating that he is heading directly toward the western army, astounding his guildmates. Back in Zeref's base, Invel informs his emperor about this development, the latter smirking confidently. Meanwhile, as Natsu and Happy recklessly approach their strongest enemy, the Dragon Slayer declares that he will challenge the Black Mage himself to a showdown. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * |Ēra}} Spells used * Abilities used *Flight Weapons used * * Items used * * Arc Navigation